


Trick or 'Treat'

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What tricks and what 'treats' will occur when Form K have a special Halloween sleepover? Disclaimer: I don't own Bad Eduaction. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or 'Treat'

Naturally, because it was Halloween and Alfie didn’t appear to have any other friends, Form K were having a sleepover in their classroom. They had the crappy TV playing some horror movie while everybody lounged around on beanbags and duvets and sleeping bags, whatever they could get their hands on.

Stephen never really liked Halloween, it was all a bit too grim and gross for his liking. Although the dressing up was great fun. What a disappointment nobody had this year. Ah well, it was still a pretty good night.

Until the power went out.

They were nearing the end of their latest movie, reaching the absolutely climactic scare of the entire show – everyone shaking, gaping at the scream – when suddenly, there was a massive crash of thunder and lightning and the room went dark. Automatically, on instinct, Stephen grabbed the nearest person’s hand, squealing. He heard Chantelle somewhere across the room shrieking her head off and grinned.

Wait, if Chantelle was across the room, then whose hand was he holding?

Frank Grayson loved Halloween, though the police had banned him from being even on the streets on this night anymore. Probably brought that upon himself, to be fair. Ah well. He was having a decent night; these douchebags were actually a laugh.

They were nearing the end of some movie or another, they were all the same to Frank, none really affected him. However, this was the scariest bit and the tension in the room was crazy, everyone on edge. Abruptly, a massive bolt of lightning shot down followed by an almighty boom and then the lights went out. He sighed. He heard the poof squeal somewhere on his left before he suddenly felt a pressure on his hand.

He looked down to find long, thin, delicate fingers clutching at his own. He glanced up to see the poof sitting closer than he had thought, and realised those fingers belonged to him. Frank blushed, but didn’t pull away.

Stephen’s head shot round to try and see something to his right and identify whose hand he was actually holding. He squinted slightly through the darkness, eventually discerning Frank Grayson’s face. And Frank Grayson’s body. And Frank Grayson’s hand. And his own hand. Together.

Stephen was surprised he hadn’t pulled away. Maybe he hadn’t noticed. Maybe he didn’t care. Then, slowly, he felt the hand moving to intertwine their fingers.

Stephen’s breath hitched.

Frank thought, if he was gonna do something, he might as well do it properly. He allowed his thumb to brush over Stephen’s hand in, what he hoped was, a comforting way.

Stephen returned the gesture with a light squeeze.

Frank leant closer to Stephen, though he didn’t have to lean far before he reached his ear. “You ok?” he whispered, politely.

“Yes. I mean, I am now.” Stephen mumbled breathily. Then mentally face palmed from the cheesiness of it all.

They gradually became aware that other people were moving and talking. Understandably, they were discussing what the hell to do now. Some were in favour of waiting for it to pass, others wanted to try and locate help. Waiting sounded alright, although the movie was obviously off so they would have to entertain themselves without electricity, shock horror. But they weren’t in any danger so help was deemed unnecessary. Torches, however, would be good. So the entire class decided to go on a torch hunt around the school.

For some reason, Stephen and Frank found themselves going together. Stephen was on edge, whether because it was Halloween or because he was with Frank he couldn’t tell. There was this weird vibe that kept passing between them. Every now and then, another strike of lightning and another thunder would sound out and Stephen would jump and clutch onto Frank’s arm. He would also do so whenever they saw another member of their form charging round on their own search.

This grew to happen so often that Frank eventually said “Look, if you want to hold my hand, you could have just asked.”

Stephen was worried that he was annoying him, when he realised that Frank was beaming from ear to ear. He held out his hand questioningly, and Stephen gratefully took it.

They searched class room after class room to no avail until Frank pointed out that the most likely place to store torches would be a supply cupboard. They located the nearest one and tried the door. It was locked. Stephen was about to walk away when Frank laughed.

“You think a locked door is a problem to me?” Frank asked, grinning.

Stephen almost smiled back. “Guess not.”

It took less than a minute for Frank to get the door open. How, Stephen wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. However, once they were inside, they started searching all the cardboard boxes stacked on shelves all around. It wasn’t very big but it was big enough for the two of them to stand side by side and have room to move.

They gradually became very aware of their close proximity.

And there was that electricity in the air between them again. Sparking and brewing like it could explode any moment.

Eventually, Frank’s eyes adjusted to the room enough that he was able to see the writing on the boxes. There was one, near where Stephen was searching that said ‘Torches’. Bulls eye.

“Oi,” he said, not sure what to call the boy. “Look up.” Stephen did so. “You see the box right there?” he pointed and Stephen nodded. “Well, it’s got torches written on it, so I think we’re in luck.”

Stephen grinned and reached up to get it.

And damn.

As he reached up, his shirt lifted. Not much, but enough to expose a luscious, brown, expanse of flat skin stretched across perfectly shaped hip bones. The shirt rode even higher as Stephen went onto tiptoes, and his stomach muscles came into view; toned to perfection with ripples of weaving, solid muscle.

Frank had to swallow and look away, pressing himself to the opposite shelving unit. It was then, however, that he heard a yelp. He looked back quickly, to see Stephen struggling to reach the box, apparently not as tall as he seemed. He was right up on tiptoes and wobbling about while trying to extract it out.

And then it was like everything went in slow motion.

Frank darted forwards just as the box began to tip over the side, turning Stephen and pressing him to the shelves to avoid him getting hurt. As Frank was taller, he was able to grab the box and lift it down carefully, and it was only when he had done that, did he realise that Stephen was now pushed up with his back to the shelves and his front against Frank’s. His hands were on Frank’s chest, just lightly feeling the hidden muscles that lurked there, and his mouth was dropped open.

It was like the thunderstorm outside had come in here for all the electricity shooting around the small room.

There was a pause where they just stared at each oher.

Then Frank blushed and stepped back, turning his attention to the box of torches. There were a good number in there, 10 or 15, basically plenty. He picked one up and flicked the switch releasing a beam of light. Thank god. They actually worked.

In the new light, he could see how breathless and how flustered Stephen looked. It was incredibly hot and Frank had to restrain himself from pushing him back against the wall and continuing where they’d left off.

“We should…” Frank voice broke and he coughed and tried again. “We should get these back to everyone else.” He finally managed.

Stephen just nodded, grabbing a torch and following him.

It was easy to get everyone back once they had the torches because they shone so brightly through the dark corridors that everyone could see them as the only light around. It took less than 5 minutes to round everyone up back into the classroom and sit them all down in a circle.

“Now what?” somebody asked.

There were many shouted suggestions; man hunt, murder in the dark, tag. However, the general consensus was that no one really wanted to move or do anything too active. Or scary. So eventually Rem Dogg shouted “Truth or Dare” and everyone agreed.

They started easy, simply asking like most embarrassing moment or worst nightmare. The dares were little things like dance or sing or lick something disgusting. But, of course, it soon turned sexual. Somebody asked Chantelle how many guys she’d got with. That alone took a good 5 minutes and she wasn’t even sure she got them all. Jing had to lick Alfie’s thigh, which was definitely not something either of them ever wanted to remember, while Chantelle looked on jealously. Mitchell was asked his worst sex experience and he told them all with delight about the charming lady behind the McDonald’s bins. And Stephen had to give a graphic description of how gay sex worked, which made Frank almost blush.

But then the fun really started.

Chantelle was dared to kiss Alfie, which she did, after everyone had to swear not to file a law suit. When it was over, Alfie was blushing like a beetroot and Chantelle just winked at him. Everyone laughed.

Cleo was dared to kiss Mitchell and, again without complaint, she complied. It lasted all of five seconds, but when they pulled apart, she looked surprised while Mitchell just sort of shrugged.

And it got better.

Rem Dogg had been sat there, looking a bit dejected, while Mitchell had kissed Cleo, but his eyes had lit up when he had shrugged. Stephen, the nosy little bugger that he was, noticed this and next time it was Mitchell’s turn, he dared him to play gay chicken with Rem Dogg; go as far as you’re willing and whoever pulls out first loses.

“Are you ready for this, gyppo?” Rem Dogg taunted. “Because you are going dowwwnn.”

“Yeh, on you, hot wheels.” Mitchell winked, licked his lips and straddled the boy in the chair.

“Come on then….” Rem Dogg made kissy faces.

Mitchell slid his hands over Rem Dogg’s chest and arms.

Rem Dogg gripped his waist, pulling him closer, before reaching round and squeezing his arse.

Mitchell groped his crotch.

Both were breathing heavily now, seeming to have forgotten that everyone else was in the room.

Their faces drew closer together.

And closer.

Until

Their lips brushed together, tentatively at first, simply pushing at the other.

Then Rem Dogg moaned and Mitchell lost it.

He drove his mouth harder against Rem Dogg’s, creating a beautiful friction between them. He parted his lips with his tongue and felt them intertwine. Rem Dogg, not willing to be outdone, used his teeth to tug at Mitchell’s lower lip, eliciting a shiver which he felt right the way through his body. Urgh, this felt so good.

Suddenly, a loud cough interrupted them. They drew apart, dazed and confused, looking around at the surprised class.

“Guess neither of us are chicken then.” Mitchell winked at Remmie.

“Guess not.” He laughed and everyone else did too.

“Awwww… you guys are so cute! I’m so glad you’ve finally realised how in love you are. Awwwww yay I’m so happy for you!” Stephen squealed. “And you owe it all to me of course.”

“Aha, of course. Yeh, thanks Stephen.” Rem Dogg laughed.

“Maybe it’s our turn to help you find love.” Mitchell wiggled his eyebrows at Stephen and he laughed.

“No thanks, guys, I don’t want to get in the way of your beautiful relationship.” He rejected, still smiling.

“But come on, Steph, you’ve got to get some action tonight. Hmm… which poor unsuspecting guy shall we pick on that’s not already in a relationship, as of a minute ago?” Mitchell grinned, turning to Joe and Alfie.

Stephen shivered. “Thanks, but no thanks guys.”

And then Jing unexpectedly piped up “What about Grayson?”

Everyone turned to stare at her. She just shrugged.

“Just a suggestion.”

The heads then turned to see Frank, who had been sitting slightly out of the circle on a table, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Er, nah, mate. I’m not gay.”

“It’s only a game.” Jing countered.

“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” Stephen objected.

“I don’t need you to speak for me, glee.” Frank sneered.

There were expectant looks from everyone around.

“You know what, I’ll do it. I ain’t chicken.” Frank shrugged. “Come here, gayboy.”

Stephen stood up, obediently, and stood opposite him in the aisle. Frank swung to the end of the table before standing up so they were face to face.

Frank felt Stephen place his hands on his arms and so placed his on the waist.

They looked each other in the eye.

There went that electric spark again.

And then, all of a sudden, Frank covered the distance between their mouths, placing his lips gently on Stephen’s.

It was surprisingly soft… almost loving. Their lips were caressing each other, more than anything else. And it was nice. So nice. Frank felt something in his chest that he didn’t understand, but it felt good. Stephen thought he might have forgotten how to breathe because he suddenly became incredibly light headed.

All too soon, Frank pulled away and the entire room was silent. The pair stared at each other; Frank looked scared, pupils blown and lips red. Stephen, on the other hand, knew what he wanted now. Just as Frank seemed to be about to move away, Stephen grabbed his arm and pushed his lips back against his.

This seemed to ignite something in Frank, a need for control perhaps, because the minute he felt the touch, he responded hungrily. He took a step forwards, forcing Stephen back against the table, grabbing his waist and pulling him against him.

Stephen audibly whimpered.

This seemed to give Frank even more confidence. He parted Stephen’s lips and their tongues battled, Frank coming out on top. Of course. Hands were everywhere now; arms, chests, butts, necks, hair, everywhere. They had a sort of need for the other, a fiery passion that drove them to the extent ot all reason. This felt so fucking right. It was like fireworks were exploding throughout their brains and every single nerve in the rest of their body. They were on fire. They were floating. They were drowning. And yet it felt so good.

They were so engrossed in their passionate embrace that they only eventually became aware of everyone else in the room when they started wolf whistling and clapping.

They drew apart, grinning, and Frank immediately wound his arm around Stephen’s waist. They sat down together, and every one smiled, though nobody said anything.

After a moment, Joe called “So who’s next?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I am a bit late for Halloween but hey! Gotta love truth or dare. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
